Jugadas del destino
by Tomoe-99
Summary: Yo tenía un mal presentimiento que llevaba toda la semana recorriendo mi cuerpo. Sentí que nuestra extraña historia de amor se había acabado. Sentí que nada volvería a ser igual y que lo perdería.


**"JUGADAS DEL DESTINO"**

Aquel día estábamos los dos sentados en la arena de la playa. No hablábamos y mi mirada se perdía en el infinito mientras el me abrazaba intentando, sin conseguirlo, animarme.

Yo tenía un mal presentimiento que llevaba toda la semana recorriendo mi cuerpo. Sentí que nuestra extraña historia de amor se había acabado, mejor dicho se acabaría pero no supe explicárselo. Sentí que nada volvería a ser igual y que lo perdería.

Me encontraba muy sola, aun teniéndolo todavía a mi lado, y me preguntaba, una y otra vez, como iba a ser capaz de superar su ausencia si nadie iba a ayudarme.

Mi familia me apoyo  cuando les conté que el se tenia que ir al extranjero durante un tiempo a entrenar y a buscar una cura. A ellos nunca les deje ver todo el sufrimiento que causo su partida en mi, para mi el era mi razón de vivir.

Aquel día, a pesar de mis malos presagios, me entregue a el, sobre la arena de aquella playa, para demostrarle mi amor. Necesitaba fundirme con el y sentir que éramos un solo cuerpo y una sola alma. Alli nos juramos amor eterno pues yo creí firmemente, y aun creo, en el destino. Creía que si finalmente estábamos destinados a amarnos el se encargaría de unirnos de nuevo y para siempre.

Cuando pasaron cuatro años de todo aquello yo aun no había logrado superar su ausencia pero lo que realmente me dolía era que el había faltado a su promesa. Desde el día que se fue nunca volví a tener noticias suyas: ni una carta, ni una llamada, ninguna contestación si quiera. Me sentía sola, vacía, perdida aun contando con el amor y apoyo de mi familia y mis amigos los cuales nunca me abandonaron a excepción de mi P-chan que había desaparecido.

Al principio no podía creerlo, yo sabia que me amaba, lo sentía dentro de mi pero, al final, tuve que rendirme a la evidencia... Se había olvidado de mí...

Le envié de nuevo otra carta a la direccion que me habían facilitado. Era la de mi despedida, ya no estaba dispuesta a esperar mas por un fantasma, pero tampoco esta obtuvo respuesta.

Mi vida, desde entonces, dio un giro radical.

Me mire al espejo. Realmente esta bellísima pero no me sentía feliz. Ese vestido de novia era el que siempre había querido llevar para el y ahora iba a casarme con un hombre al que yo no amaba. Había estado con migo cuando necesitaba apoyo, me ayudo cuanto pudo y siempre me defendió ante todos, La verdad es que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi. Todo el mundo lo sabia, incluida yo, y todos lo consideraban el candidato ideal después de el, así que al final me sentía en deuda con el.

Las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas libremente y, por un momento, tuve la tentación de echar a corre y no parar asta perder todo de vista. justo como lo hacia cuando el se encontraba en mi vida. Me deje caer encima de la cama, desesperada, indecisa. Sabia que no era el momento de tener dudas.

En la iglesia todo el mundo  estaba esperando a la novia radiante de felicidad pero yo distaba mucho de sentirme así. Me encontraba realmente perdida y sumergida en un mar de dudas. Una parte de mi, seguía gritando desesperada que no debía casarme con alguien que no amaba, solo por agradecimiento o por despecho a otra persona, la razón, me decía que ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Así que me abandone a mi suerte, acabe de prepararme y me dirigí a la iglesia dispuesta a enfrentar mi nueva vida.

En la iglesia todo el mundo me miraba con expectación y murmuraba y estoy segura de que para muchos no paso desapercibido que mi mirada Tania un toque de tristeza que no podía disimular a pesar de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Yo paseaba mi mirada, nerviosa, entre la gente. En el fondo, estaba esperando que el apareciera y me rescatara de todo aquello. Me habría ido con el sin dudarlo ni un momento. Pero claro, era una tontería, el no estaba, hacia tiempo que el había desaparecido de mi vida.

Con resignación y cogida del brazo de mi padre, camine hacia el altar. Cerré los ojos e imagine que era a el a quien le daba el "si quiero". Ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

*****

Mientras la ceremonia llegaba a su fin, alguien al fondo de la iglesia, escondido de las miradas de todos los presentes, ya no pudo contener las lagrimas al ver a la mujer que amaba, y que había jurado esperarle, entregándose a otro hombre y jurando amarlo hasta que la muerte los separara.

Giro sobre sus talones y salio de allí con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Se había enterado demasiado tarde de la jugarreta que les preparo el destino en el que tanto había creído, en el que tanto había apostado. Si tan solo se hubiera enterado antes, si tan solo ella supiera de las cartas que le hizo... y que nunca llegaron... y que nunca lo dejaron hablar con ella... y ahora que la había perdido... ahora que era demasiado tarde. Mas sin embargo le quedaba algo consuelo al saber que la mujer que amaba estaría con su mejor amigo-enemigo, sabia lo mucho que el la amaba y sabia que el la haría muy feliz. Pero también creía fuertemente que si debían estar juntos el destino se encargaría de todo... de todo.

*****

Al final me acostumbre a mi nueva vida. 

Nunca olvide a mi gran amor, jamás deje de amarle pero aprendí a querer y a respetar a mi marido. A mi modo, conseguí llegar a ser feliz hasta que la desgracia vino a caer sobre nosotros.

Un día, la muerte vino a llevarse a mi marido, después de luchar contra una grave enfermedad y no logro vencerla. Antes de morir me entrego una carta que ya tenia escrita hace mucho tiempo...

_Mí adorada esposa:_

_Se que ya no me queda mucho de tiempo para compartir con tigo y nuestro pequeño en este mundo y por eso, antes de abandonarlo, quería darte las gracias por ser la mejor madre y esposa y por haberme hecho el hombre mas feliz de este mundo, mientras estuviste a mi lado._

_Hiciste todo lo mejor que pudiste, fuiste mi luz en el camino y mi fuerza para luchar y superar obstáculos_

_Ahora debes continuar sola, ser fuerte y sacar a nuestro pequeño hijo adelante y sobre todo, ser feliz como siempre hiciste ser a quienes te rodearon._

_Quizás sea ya hora de que vayas a buscarlo e intentes ser feliz con el. Se lo mucho que te costo casarte con migo aquel día y también se que fui egoísta pero te amaba. No tengo más justificación que esa. Ojala me hubieras amado tanto como lo amas a el. Pero no me quejo. Para mi sigues siendo la mujer mas maravillosa de este mundo y, la prueba de lo mucho que te amo, es que deseo que lo encuentres y que seas tan feliz como yo lo fui a tu lado._

_Te amare siempre._

Me costo mucho empezar de nuevo, sola y sin mi marido, sobre todo entonces que me había dado cuenta de cuanto llegue a quererlo.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que lo sabia, no tenia ni idea, eso hizo que mi cariño y mi admiración creciera  aun mas que hasta entonces.

Como pude y con ayuda de mis familiares y amigos seguí con mi vida, viendo a mi hijo crecer día a día; Era su vivo retrato y cada día me recordaba mas a su padre... le echaba de menos y mirar al niño me hacia pensar y estar convencida que el seguía con nosotros y nos cuidaba.

Una mañana mi hijo entro corriendo en la cocina para decirme que en la puerta había alguien que necesitaba hablar con migo algo importante.

Me asuste y sorprendida me dirigí a la puerta. No esperaba a nadie.

Cuando lo vi. En la puerta pensé que iba a desmayarme de la emoción, no salía del asombro y no era capaz de articular palabra.

Después de tantos años estaba aquí. Havia vuelto.

Dio un paso hacia mí y cojiendo  mi mano me dijo:

-Una vez me dijiste que creías en el destino y, que si debíamos estar juntos, el se encargaría de todo. Pues bien, creo que ya lo ha hecho.

*****

**Kochinniwa minna!!**

Este es mi primer fic de Ranma; espero que sea de su agrado... Y yo no lo hice, fue una muy larga adaptación que hice de un ^^ texto-taller AISH MY DIOX, ¬.¬U. que me pusieron en el colegio.  

Por cierto  Katsumi_dono yo también te quiero mucho y sigo esperando con ansias tus fics... Linda^^. 

Onegai muchos  Reviews por favor o saben mi Email Tomoe_ka375@yahoo.es 


End file.
